


Creating A Vision

by chox55



Category: Brock O'Hurn - Fandom
Genre: Body building, Brock O'Hurn - Freeform, Gen, Gym, Instagram, LA, RPF, Snapchat, bodybuilding, brock ohurn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chox55/pseuds/chox55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock O'Hurn has a busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating A Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienQueen/gifts), [Cgest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/gifts).



Brock O’Hurn laid in bed, swiping through his email to find the latest Google Alerts for his name. After all, how was he going to grow his brand if he didn’t read every single word about himself online? Most of it was positive, but even the negative stuff helped Brock reflect on the haters who were jealous of his perfect bod. 

He clicked on a BodyBuilding.com thread where men were comparing his aesthetic to Colin Wayne. Pfft, Colin Wayne. He was certainly jacked, but that muscle baby dipshit had nothing on Brock. He was the Captain America to Brock’s Thor, and Brock knew how much the ladies love the hammer. He smiled as he read the comments admiring his stats and long hair. “No homo,” Brock whispered to himself. “Colin is aesthetic as fuk (no homo) Perfect hairline and everything,” one comment read. Borck paused and threw his phone into the tangle of white sheets surrounding him.

Rushing to the bathroom, he grabbed his magnifying mirror. Was his hairline already receding? He pulled the elastic band out of his bun, knowing that sometimes wearing your hair back can alter your hairline. He bent over and shook his hair out. It smelled like salt water with a faint hint of musk. It actually made Brock gag. He needed to shower. 

Looking back in the mirror, he felt a flood of relief. There was nothing wrong with his hairline, he just had a larger forehead than Colin, whose head was the size of a toddler's. He took a selfie, making sure to angle the camera so the bottom of the photo cut off just above his sweatpants. “It takes time to create a vision you've always dreamt about.. Never stop believing in yourself and Never stop working towards that vision and you'll be there soon enough,” he typed, adding a prayer hand emoji for all the middle aged Christian women in Middle America. Clicking “share,” he immediately felt a renewed sense of self. 5 seconds later, the photo already had 30 likes and 1 comment. Today was going to be a good day, he thought.

He shed his sweatpants and walked back into his bedroom, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. He normally didn’t wear shorts to the gym, but his calves were looking especially big today, still pumped from his leg workout yesterday, and he wanted to show them off. Brock never skipped leg day. Tugging a black wife beater over his head and slipping into his size 12 sneakers, he was ready to get his sweat on.

Donning a new pair of aviators that some sunglasses company sent him, he started his car and checked himself in the rearview mirror. Perfection. Rolling all the windows down, he pulled out of his mom’s driveway and rested his phone on his dashboard, pulling up Snapchat and turning the video camera on. It was a beautiful, sunny day in L.A., and he knew his fans would appreciate a vid of his wind-tousled hair. After stopping at a red light, Brock posted the video to his stories. “You’re welcome,” he muttered. 

After struggling to find parking, Brock practically skipped into the 220 Fitness in Santa Monica. Nothing could get him down, he was about to tackle a killer workout, bringing him even closer to his goals. He smiled brightly at the front desk receptionist, his eyes twinkling. She beamed at him.

“Hey Brock, here for another outdoor boxing class? Kay has one starting in 10 minutes.” 

“Not today, Tiff. I’m gettin my swole on, shoulders and chest.”

“Have a great workout!” The girl was practically drooling. Brock grinned like an idiot.

He headed straight for a bench, but his heart dropped when he found them all occupied. It was the lunchtime rush. How was he supposed to reach his goals and achieve his dreams if he had to wait for a bench? He went over to the free weights, grabbing a pair of 45 lb. dumbbells. He curled one and flexed, snapping a selfie in the mirror. “‘Bring your own uniqueness into the world’ I'm just over here doing my best to do just that,” he quickly typed, posting the photo. He looked in the mirror and grinned, his face falling when he noticed the blemish starting to develop on his nose. “Not today,” Brock growled. 

“Hey man, are you using those?” the guy next to him asked, pointing to the dumbbells. “Oh no dude, I’m done, they’re all yours.” Brock replied, grabbing his towel and heading to the locker room.

Brock stopped in front of the row of sinks, taking advantage of the excellent lighting. Smiling, he pulled his shirt off and snapped a few selfies for later. He would post them now, but his agent said it’s best if he distributes his posts throughout the day. Plus, he couldn’t think of anything inspiring to say at the moment. Splashing some water on his face, Brock turned and headed out of the locker room.

“Leaving already?” Tiffany quipped, still at her post behind the front desk. 

“Hahah what are you talking about, I worked hard today! Never settle!!!!!” Brock flashed a smile, turning the girl’s legs to jelly.

“I wont! Have a great afternoon!” Tiffany shouted, waving as Brock pushed the door open. “See you tomorrow!” Brock yelled over his shoulder.

Arriving home, he was starving. He put 3 grilled hormone-free chicken breasts on a plate and poured himself a tall glass of organic orange juice, no pulp because it reminded Brock of skin flakes. He shuddered at the thought. Walking upstairs to his room, he climbed back into bed and checked his notifications. He had 3 hours before anyone in his family returned from work, and he wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet. Pretty soon, he was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> http://forum.bodybuilding.com/showthread.php?t=163509501


End file.
